(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors and more particularly to a high frequency, hermetically sealed coaxial connector for use with small diameter flexible cables.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are no coaxial connectors available that are pressure proof to the center conductor, useable with flexible coaxial cables having 0.187 inch or 0.375 inch dielectric diameters, of small size, and provide (RF) electrical performance for frequencies up to 18.0 GHz. Miniature, glass fused SMA connectors exist that accept small diameter (0.141 inch) semirigid coaxial cable with a solid jacketed outer conductor, but can not be used with flexible cable. D. G. OBrien Inc., of Seabrook, NH, makes a coaxial plug-receptacle connector assembly for RG-58 size flexible coaxial cable, but frequency coverage is only up to 2GHz and connector size is prohibitively large. High frequency coaxial connectors are not available that accept small diameter flexible coaxial cables and that offer pressure integrity to the center conductor.